


It Will Come Back

by Heavydirtys0ul, things-we-used-tc-share (Heavydirtys0ul)



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [14]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fae!Roman, M/M, Prince!Roman, Roman is easily pleased: the musical, Siren!Logan, this is a series buddies pals frens, witch!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/things-we-used-tc-share





	It Will Come Back

_"You know better babe, _

_Than to hold me just, just like that,_

_I know who I am when I'm alone,_

_I'm something else when I see you,_

_You don't understand, you should never know,_

_How easy you are to need,_

_Don't let me in with no intention to keep me, Jesus Christ,_

_Don't be kind to me, honey don't feed me, I will come back,"_

_-It Will Come Back, Hozier_

* * *

Virgil sits with his back against the tree with Roman's head in his lap. Logan is half asleep, eyes closed as he curls up by himself. Patton's gaze flickers from each of them fondly, as Logan stirs with a quiet sound that makes Patton feel soft from his heart right through to his body; the Siren has a habit of doing this incidentally, simply saying or doing something that if it were an average person doing it, it would have no affect. In a way, it's sad, that Patton can't sort his genuine emotion from the Siren's ability to make people want to need him without even intending too, but then Logan's eyes open with something of a smile on his lips and Patton just knows a good portion of his emotions are genuine. Yes, he has an unusual pull towards the young Siren but he's certain, completely sure that it's not just magic that is causing that. After all, a Siren can only emphasize your own desires, _right?_

He glances back to Roman, whose eyes are so full of warmth and content as they stare up doe-eyed at Virgil, his longest partner, his companion for all the life they have in them; he supposes now he's even a little more left out. Three immortals and a Human sat under one tree, and it doesn't take a genius to know which of them will be living the longest. Spoilers, of course, it isn't Patton. He will wither like the daisies that surround them now, the seasons will age him and he will grow cold, he's not sure he could face that sort of pain and he's unsure how they're managing to deal with that. Roman smiles at him like he's something wonderful, and Patton regrets the day he has to break that pretty smile. 

Patton knows that they've accepted this fate, the way it's going to end, assuming this healing problem sorts itself out that is. Roman craves being loved, he craves loving things and he loves Patton for better or for worse, and the mortal who has so desperately wanted to be loved all his life threw him a smile, not expecting Roman to become attached, not expecting him to hold onto him. He did though, like a loyal animal to his master, Roman crawls back to those who radiate love because it's where he belongs; he belongs surrounded by people he adores and who adore him equally. Time and mortality could not even dare to waver the fact that the prince would walk through the fires of hell to hold the hands of his lovers. 

It's pitiful, sometimes. Roman chases after the people he just can't let go of, he spent years at Virgil's heel just waiting for the other man to tell him what he already knew; and he did know of course, Roman would never take what isn't offered, but he always knows when someone loves him; he's a Faery, a forest Faery created to love every living thing and every little creature, of course he knows when they love him back. Then Patton, sat by that gate for so long as he waits to see a smiling mortal boy to risk everything he had for him. The Faery can never let go of something once he has attached to it and he is no different with people. 

Now Logan. Logan is something else, something different; he is the answer to an equation of all the things that Roman adores. A misfit, a lonely and damaged young man, a Witch and a Faery. When Roman looks at Logan he doesn't see what everyone else may try to see, he sees what people desperately do _not_ want to see when they meet a Siren. Roman sees _him_. No walls and no facades because Roman's greatest desire is to love someone as they are not as they think they're wanted to be, no-one should ever change for him and he isn't afraid of the deathly appearance that many may see as their last conscious thought. It's a cathartic sort of love that rushes through Roman and had the moment he'd laid eyes on Logan. For Logan, it's the purest form of love to have someone see straight through your disguise and love you nonetheless.

Especially when he knows Virgil could choose to, and doesn't. Of course, he doesn't blame him, and neither does Roman; Witches are powerful but there is a reason why they're only half Demon, that Human fear is something that keeps Virgil's heart beating and to push it too far would be catastrophic. 

But they're all here because Roman was brave enough to love them unabashedly because he is too stubborn and full of love. Because he is like a stray dog in the rain in desperate need of someone to take his hand and lead him into the warmth. Once you give Roman that, well, there's not much chance of getting rid of him, he'll always come back.


End file.
